


Longing

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Collarcorner, Fanart, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal thought that faking his death would finally give him his freedom... but all it did was take away his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Created for [](http://sapphire2309.livejournal.com/profile)[**sapphire2309**](http://sapphire2309.livejournal.com/) who left the prompt _Neal - he can never go home_ for Round 45 at [](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/profile)[**collarcorner**](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/).

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jjk2al33pwo7fep/longing.png?dl=0)  



End file.
